eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tangled Roots of Growth
| next = A Source of Malediction| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *You must be able to fly (or otherwise access flight-only locations). Steps # Examine the Stone of Sorrow in your inventory. # Investigate the soil around the roots of the Tree of Blight in Eastern Wastes. This is located under a group of roots at . #*Gloomvine 93^^^ will attack you. He's fairly easy to solo/duo, but you do not have to kill him, the update comes from clicking the soil. # Investigate the fate of Wuoshi and the Bloom of Growth: Examine the Stone of Sorrow again and head to Lesser Faydark to and enter the The Emerald Halls: Wuoshi’s Fate. # Towards the middle of the zone (up the ramp near Wuoshi and to the left) you will find Sabstin V'Despth a non-aggro NPC. Talk to her and she will aggro, 93^^^. Every 25% health she will summon a 93^^^ add that is best killed before you continue with her, or you will end up with all three adds on you. #*You do not need to kill any of the trash in the zone if you can avoid it, however you may want to kill the Withered Guardian (non-aggro 94^^^, across the bridge to the left of the zone in) and Sawtooth the Corrupted . If these are killed before you engage V'Despth they will not be summoned during the fight. # Examine the Bloom of Growth: Once dead, examine the flower just below where the Sabstin V'Despth was standing. #Examine the Stone of Sorrow, it will tell you to find Firiona Vie. #*Her location depends on your alignment: #**For good-alligned players, she can be found inside the Fae Royal Hall in Greater Faydark #**For evil-alligned players, she can be found inside the Shadow Oak in Darklight Wood # You must now gather 3 items (parts of a chalice) from three Destiny of Velious instances. These may be done in any order and can be gathered from cleared instances: #* "Search amongst the treasure within Iceshard Keep." Head to Eastern Wastes and take the griffon to the Kael Drakkel Station. Zone in to Outer Kael at . Then, zone in to Iceshard Keep at . The item is a shiny, inside the treasure room on the right side of the main building, between the chests on the right side or or . #* "Search under bough within Forgotten Pools." Head to the Great Divide and zone in at . Inside the red/blue tree room, towards the back under a tree. or or #* Crystal Caverns: Collapse: Head to Eastern Wastes and zone in at . The item is around next to the alchemy table with the different colored potions. This can be done solo if sneaky enough. #Return to Firiona Vie in Kelethin. #Gather earth and air from the Plane of Growth: #*Gather earth from the burial site of the Heartwood Master, located at in Lesser Faydark. #*Gather air from 10 wisps (green shinies) from Tenebrous Tangle. These are found on the tiny islands surrounding the larger islands in the zone. All you need to do is fly through them. #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #*** Note: There are multiple wisps on some islands. # Return to Firiona Vie # You receive Druid's Divining Rod, which you need to use at the Tree of Blight in Eastern Wastes. When used, a 92^^^ Wetrot will spawn, easily solo'd. It will drop a non-trade item, but it seems to update the group. # Speak to the Stone of Sorrow # Return to Firiona Vie for your reward. Rewards *At Least - at Level 95 *Blessed Scimitar of the Emerald Dawn (House Item) *Blessed Scimitar of the Emerald Dawn *Blighted Scimitar of the Emerald Dawn Appearance item *Stone of Sorrow House item